Odd Della Robbia
Odd Della Robia is a member of Team Lyoko and possibly the most popular among fans for being kindhearted, careless and funny. He calls himself a ladies' man. He is Ulrich's best friend. He likes the color purple even tho it changes to pink in season 2, and wears it on most of his clothes. He is one of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Aelita's closest friends, and possibly more than that because he kisses her in the episode "Replika", Season 4 (though this may be just part of his flirty personality). XANA is his sworn enemy along with the other Lyoko Warriors. He also doesn't like Sissi's spoiled and childish behavior either. Odd is very flirty but sometimes proves to be a loyal boyfriend. In season 1 Odd falls on love with a girl named Samantha and in season four Odd falls in love with Sissy's pen pal Bryana. One thing is that he wears a purple outfit both in Lyoko and at Kadic, usually with yellow accompaniments to match his hair, which has a purple streak in the middle, and some pink in it as well (perhaps a hint at his effeminacy). That is indeed one thing. His night clothes are red and yellow, not purple, and probably due to the fact he did not buy them. (A red t-shirt and orange shorts.) It is revealed in season 4 that he wears black boxer shorts for underwear. Odd's Lyoko outfit looks like a feline, complete with a tail and claws (which he can use to climb). Strangely enough, Odd's shirt has a picture of a dog (probably Kiwi) peeing. His weapons are Lazer Arrows, rather dandy laser bolts which go in a straight line and inflict damage upon impact. His forehead has purple markings on it while his cheeks have pink markings. (Some call it war paint) Odd's family is seemingly Italianname, Della, meaning Of in Italian, and Robbia, Meaning Madder, also in Italian, and his parents are artists, maybe causing their son's strange sense of fashion. He knows, or at least claims to know, Pencak Silat, as he can be seen sparring with Ulrich on many occasions. In Attack of the Zombies, he even kicked a zombie version of Jim in the chest just after commanding the others to get inside the Cafeteria. Odd is Ulrich's best friend, and shares a dorm with him at Kadic. He is a member of the Nineth Grade , but does not do well due to the fact he spends most of the time in class drawing pictures of Kiwi when he should be taking notes. His pictures are very detailed, however, and he puts a lot of work into them. He draws an excellent picture of Team Lyoko from memory in "Franz Hopper". He enjoys folding his tests into paper cranes, which Jim then collects. He knows various fighting techniques like boxing (how he learned them is not made clear. He performed this in episode "Franz Hopper"), and has the knowledge of the stereotypical prankster, as demonstrated in Satellite when he pick locks a cabinet to get his cell phone back. He is also good at performing music, as he formed a rock group called Pop Rock Progressives in Seeing is Believing and played the guitar for a play in Laughing Fit. He also does not like biology, as he states in Ghost Channel. He is shown to be able to eat large quantities of food, even eating food off the trays of his friends. Ulrich has even commented that he has more than one stomach. Despite his rather large appetite, he maintains his "svelte" body through his metabolism. Because of his high metabolism and sky-high energy levels, many people call him "scrawny"; In the episode,"Tip-Top Shape, he says, "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!". Although Odd has been able to get dates with many girls, the relationships usually end as sour as a lemon. By the end of his 8th grade year, his bad reputation had finally circulated and he is now unable to get a date with anyone. He is very fluent in Italian, but he is also capable of speaking Japanese and Chinese, as demonstrated in A Fine Mess when he is in Yumi's body. In Double Take Odd's new outfit is briefly shown when he saves Yumi, he keeps his paws and tail and purple color but his new outfit includes a set of cat ears and chrome-like additions to the design. Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Lazer Arrow", in later episodes it turns out that Odd's feet stink. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, Odd let his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He liked the "Lyoko style".) *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone style cellphone. *In Marabounta Odd says: "It's all about strategy, you know? The only thing stupider than a Blok is two Bloks!" *In 'Dog Day Afternoon' (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremy, as the other group members have on occasion. *In 'A Fine Mess', Odd states that the Transporter makes him feel like throwing up. *In "XANA Awakens (Part 2)" Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko. *In "Cousins Once Removed", it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more bland at level 8. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Second in Command Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Assistant Team members Category:Sibling Category:School Students Category:Funniest Characters